Sebastian's New Groove
by Eraman
Summary: The Emperor is a spoilt brat who only cares about he can make life easier and happier for him. But when someone tries to take his power he gets help from the most unlikely source and he will realize... that even though you are a llama you can save the day.
1. Intro

This story begins in the deepest and darkest jungle. The rain is cascading down and thunder rumbles among the mountains. Occasionally a flash will light up the otherwise dark forest and cast dark shadows everywhere. Scaring the smallest and biggest creatures alike. In the middle of the dark, scary and depressing jungle. Amongst the dark vegetation and smelly mu-

**Bah don't listen to her she'll make this story about great values and friendship and all that stuff.**

Excuse me?

**This takes a real author. A real story teller.**

Oh and I take it that it's you?

**Why of course it's me. Tell you what go and have a cup of coffee or something-**

I don't drink coffee!

-**and I'll handle the story telling.**

Why you little-

**Amongst this smelly, ugly jungle there's a llama sitting. Drenched and crying. Will you take a look at that. Talk about a sad scene. Aw he's crying. Believe it or not but this llama was once a human and not just any human. The guy was emperor. A rich powerful ball of charisma. Oh yeah! This is the story about him. Or actually the story about me. My name is Sebastian. Emperor Sebastian. I was the world's nicest guy and they ruined my life, for no reason. Oh is that so hard to belive? Look, I'll tell you what. You go back a ways, you know, before I was llama and this will all make sense.**

*evil smirk* Oh yes let's go back. Look at that little diaper baby.

**All right now see. That's a little too far back. Ooh look at me! That's me as a baby.**

Baby Sebastian broke his doll and started crying. And at once a lot more dolls are shoved his way and the spoilt brat stopped-

**Ahem alright, let's move ahead.**

Excuse me but you're not the one in charge here. I am so shut your trap and let me-

***putting hoof over Eraman's mouth* We'll be back after the break. **

* * *

_I needed a little break from LBW and the oneshots because I need to get my inspiration flowing so I will post this light story instead. I will update the others as well of course but I get this off my head so I can focus on LBW._


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

In the deepest jungle there was a city with a golden palace. The city and all the villages around it for miles and miles were governed by an emperor. If you'd ask this emperor he would say that he was the nicest guy in the world. But the truth was that he was selfish, self absorbed and mean. He cared nothing about other people's feelings or trouble. The only thing he cared about was how to make life perfect for himself. He had everything you could ask for but he still wanted more and more and more. He was never satisfied. If he got a blue cloak he wanted a red when. When he got a red one he wanted a green one. You get the idea? Nothing was ever good enough for him. And he didn't care who he had to step over to get his will through. He'd been spoilt since he was born but this story takes place on the day before he 18th birthday. The guy was so vain he even had his own theme song. And it goes something like this…

**Excuse me I am the emperor here I decide what's going to happen, you just write. That's why I pay you.**

You don't pay me!

**Oh… well anyway here's MY theme song!**

Hey wait a minute what about my mon-

**_There are despots and dictators_****_  
Political manipulators  
There are blue bloods with the intellects of fleas  
There are kings and petty tyrants  
Who are so lacking in refinements  
They'd be better suited swinging from the trees_**

**_He was born and raised to rule_**  
**_No one has ever been this cool_**  
**_In a thousand years of aristocracy_**  
**_An enigma and a mystery_**  
**_In Meso American History_**  
**_The quintessence of perfection that is he_**

By this point emperor Sebastian is just lounging on _one _of his many thrones. He has a long day ahead of him but he doesn't know it yet because all he cares about is-

**Okay. This is the real me.**

**[cut to llama]**

**Not this.**

**[back to Sebastian]**

**This...**

**[back to llama]**

**Not this.**

**[back to Sebastian]**

**Winner...**

**[back to llama]**

**Loser!**

Can we just get back to the stupid song!

**No they have to see my palace first! Everyone in it is at my command! Check this out!**

The emperor sat on his throne and snapped with his fingers.

"Butler", he said and a man appeared to tie an napkin around his neck. "Chef!" Food was brought out after another snap and a third snap was made and the emperor said:

"Theme song guy!"

**_He's the sovereign lord of the nation_****_  
He's the hippest cat in creation  
He's the alpha, the omega, a to z  
And this perfect world will spin  
Around his every little whim  
'Cause this perfect world begins and ends with him_**

**_What's his name?_**  
**_Sebastian_**  
**_That's his name_**  
**_Sebastian_**  
**_He's the king of the world_**  
**_Sebastian_**  
**_Is he hip or what?_**  
**_Sebastian_**  
**_Oh yeah!_**

This day a poor old man had been summoned to the palace but when getting there he could not remember why he was summoned or where to go. Sadly that lead him to the room where Sebastian was dancing and even more sadly that caused him to be in the way of the emperor's dancing. Sebastian stumbled on him and all the music and singing stopped. Sebastian looked around.

"AWWW!" Sebastian wailed, pouted and crossed his arms like a little child. "You threw off my groove!"

A guard appeared and said calmly:

"Unfortunately you threw off the emperor's groove."

The guard gripped the old man by the shirt and just threw him out of the window.

"Sorry", the man called as he flew through the air. Sebastian ignored it and turned to the theme song guy.

"You were saying?" he asked and the music started up again.

**_What's his name?  
Sebastian  
That's his name  
Sebastian  
He's the king of the world  
Sebastian  
Is he hip or what?  
Sebastian  
Oh yeah!_**

Sebastian was not a great man. He also had one thing that bothered him beyond anything else. They wanted him to find a beautiful girl and get married. Sebastian didn't like girls. Well not in that way. He could appreciate a beautiful girl but he never felt anything for them. But he didn't dare tell people that he wanted a man in his life and not a woman. That was his only fear. He knew he had to get heirs so he had to marry a woman. Today he had yet another meeting with the wedding planner. Sebastian kicked the door open and entered with his usual:

"Boom baby!"

The wedding planner jumped high and turned to him.

"Oh your highness we have to choose a bride today", he said and Sebastian grinned.

"All righty", he said and walked up to the line with young women waiting to be judged. "Trot out the ladies."

There were seven of them and Sebastian knew that they were all most likely considered pretty by other guys. But he didn't see that so he decided to spare them by telling them why they weren't enough for him… well in the way a spoilt brat would.

"Let's take a look-see", he said. "Hm, hate your hair. Not likely. No, double no and let me guess you have a great personality." He had pointed at different girls and now turned to his wedding planner.

"Is this really the best you could do", Sebastian asked him, not knowing that one of the girls were about to smack him hard.

"Oh yes", the guy, Sebastian thought his name was Will Schuester. "Oh I mean no. I-I mean p-perhaps-"

But Sebastian was already not listening he was thinking to himself, while rolling his eyes.

_What is he babbling about? Can anyone see an off-button?_'

**Anyway, still wondering about that llama in the opening? Well let me show you the people responsible for ruining my life.**

Keep tell yourself that.

* * *

_wesandwarblers - Happy?_


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

**First there's Wes.**

Wes was a real nice guy. He was a young man with black hair, olive skin and dark eyes. His whole manor was friendly and supportive. He was the chief of a village north from the emperor's city. Wes' parents and brother were all dead by the time he turned 13, leaving the boy to take care of himself as well as the village. Now Wes wasn't the tallest of person but he was resourceful. That day he had been summoned to the palace to meet with the emperor. When he arrived he turned to one of the _many _guards guarding the place.

"Excuse me", Wes asked politely. "I'm here to see Emperor Sebastian. You see I got this summons and-"

"Inside, up the stairs and then to the left", the guard interrupted and pointed. "Just follow the signs."

"Oh great!" Wes said and grinned. "Thanks a lot." He started to walk towards the palace again.

**Oh and don't be fooled by the folksy peasant look. **Oh shut up.

When Wes was close to the door something dropped onto his head. It was a sandal. He stared at it in confusion. As far as he knew sandals didn't rain down on earth. Someone tapped him on the head.

"Uh pardon me that's mine", said the old man from before, remember him? The man the emperor threw out the window. He was stuck amongst the many flags. They had stopped his fall and spared him from a horrible death.

"Oh here you go", Wes said and handed it back to the man.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." That's when Wes realized where the old man was. "AH wait I'll help you!"

He ran at the flags and climbed up one and managed to get the old man down.

"Oh how kind", the old man said when Wes had put him down.

"How did you end up there", Wes asked and handed the man his cane back.

"Well I… I threw off the emperor's groove."

"What?" Wes asked because he couldn't believe his ears.

"His groove! The rhythm in which he lives his life, his pattern of behavior. I threw it off and the emperor had me thrown out a window!"

"Oh!" Wes exclaimed and felt a bit worried. "And I'm supposed to see him today and-"

"Don't throw off his groove!" the old man screamed in horror and gripped Wes by to poncho he was wearing. It was navy blue with a red edge.

"Oh okay", Wes said calmly.

"Beware of the groove", the old man said as he walked away.

"Wait will you be alright now?" Wes called after him.

"Groove", the old man said again and Wes shrugged and turned to the palace. He sighed and entered.

**You see what I mean? This guy's trouble. But as bad as he is, he is nothing compared to what's coming up net.**

* * *

Inside the main throne room, there was a might stair that lead up to a big throne. On that throne sat a pale figure dressed in all black except from a purple scarf. He was thin and he had one of his legs elegantly draped over the other. His hair was perfect and his skin really pale. His eyes were a cold blue-green shade. He was watching a big woman talk about something that he really didn't care about.

**Okay gang check out this piece of work. This is Kurt Hummel, the emperor's advisor. Living proof that sometimes the ball just doesn't drop. HAHAHAHA! **Really? Areyou going to be _that _immature? Just shut up and let me handle this.

Beside the throne stood a tall young man. He didn't-

**Oh and we can't forget Kurt's right hand man. Every year he gets a new one. This year's model is named Finn Hudson. **

He is actually Kurt's stepbrother and fully devoted to him. He loves him a lot and wants nothing else than to please him. He was a strong young man but maybe not the brightest person in the world.

**Yep that's Finn. Now, lately Kurt has gotten into this bad habit of trying to run the country behind my back and I'm thinking… that's got to stop.**

Kurt had had enough of the woman babbling at her feet- **ha! See you do it too!** -and with a loud sigh _he_ said:

"It is no concern of mine whether your family has… uh what was it you said?"

"Um food", the woman, Sharon Beiste, said.

"Ha! You really should have thought of that before you became peasants! We're through here. Take him away. Next!"

"But I-" the woman was interrupted when two big guards grabbed her arms. "Oh okay…" They dragged her out of the room and Kurt rubbed his face.

"The nerve of some of those peasants huh", a voice asked.

"Tell me about it", Kurt groaned and then realized that it Was Sebastian's voice. He flew off the throne with a yelp.

"Hi there", Sebastian said.

"Oh your highness", Kurt said with a bow.

"Uh you were doing it again", Sebastian said.

"Doing? Doing… doing… doing what?"

"Doing _my _job. I'm the emperor and you're the emperor's advisor. Remember that?"

But as Kurt started to explain himself Sebastian zoned out again. He was thinking of everything but what Kurt was saying. He was wondering if Kurt had noticed the piece of salad between his teeth. He was wondering if the only reason Kurt didn't collapse on those thin legs was all the chemicals he used to keep his clothes stretched like that.

"Good thinking Kurt", Finn suddenly said and patted Sebastian's shoulder. "Or what do you say Sebastian?"

That woke Sebastian from his daze and he jumped and hit at Finn.

"Whoa no touchy!" he shouted. "No touchy! No touch."

"Um excuse me Your Highness but that village leader is here to see you", a guard said and Sebastian grinned happily.

"Oh great send him in", Sebastian said while he got to the throne. "Oh and by the way you're fired." This he told Kurt and Kurt stared.

"Fired", he screeched. "What do you mean fired?!"

"Um how else can I say it", Sebastian asked and snapped his finger so that someone could come and take nots. "You're being let go, your department is being downsized, your part of an outplacement, we're going in a different direction, we're not picking up your option. We won't make the contract longer, choose your reason I have plenty."

"Oh but I…" Kurt sighed and collapsed onto the throne. But he collected himself quickly. "But your highness I've been so loyal to you and your kingdom for so-"

"Hey everybody hit's their stride", Sebastian said and smiled. "You just need to get past puberty. So who's in my chair?"

"Oh I know!" Finn said while Kurt just growled. "Kurt is! Kurt is in your chair!"

"Superb Finn", Sebastian said happily. "Here have a snack." He threw the cookie to the side and Finn tried to catch it with his mouth. That only resulted in him falling off the stairs.

"Okay you heard what he said up up up", Sebastian told Kurt.

"No worries I'm fine", Finn called and Kurt left in a huff. Sebastian just grinned and made sore he was comfortable before he told them to send Wes in. Wes appeared in the door, looking a bit nervous.

"Um afternoon Your Highness", he said. "I'm here because you sent me this summons and-"

"Hey there he is", Sebastian interrupted. "My buddy from the mountains!"

"Um Wes Your Highness", Wes said. "A-anyway I got this-"

"Ah Wes", Sebastian said with a laugh. "You're just the man I wanted to see… well boy."

"I am", Wes asked.

"Word on the street is you can fix my problems", Sebastian said and swung down a drape to the floor and walked up to Wes. "You can fix my problems right?"

"Sure I'll do what I can", Wes said and Sebastian put an arm around his shoulders and lead him towards another room.

"Good good that's just what I wanted to hear", Sebastian said while they walked. "Are you aware of just how important your village is to the empire?"

"Well I know we produce the grain used here in the palace", Wes answered. "And our llama breeders-"

Before Wes could finish he saw the model of his village standing in the middle of the room.

"My little village?" he asked and looked at Sebastian.

"Oh yeah", Sebastian said. "You got a pretty sweet little set-up there on the top of that hill don't ya?"

"Yeah my family has lived atop that mountain for six generations."

"Uhuh… so tell me. Where do you find you get the most sun?"

"Oh I'd say just on the other side of those trees", Wes said and pointed. "Because when the sun comes over the horizon… the mountain sings."

"Well that settles it!" Sebastian said happily.

"Really?" Wes asked confused.

"Yeah problem solved thanks for coming."

"Was that all? Was that the reason I was summoned?"

"Oh I just needed and insider's information before I decided where to have my pool."

"Your pool?"

Wes jumped when Sebastian slammed a small castle on top of the model of his house.

"Boyah!" Sebastian called. "Welcome to Sebwille! My ultimate summer get-away complete with water slide!"

"What?!"

"Isn't it great?! My birthday present for me!" He hugged the model. "I'm so happy."

"But…" Wes looked at the remains of his house and put them back together. "How could this happen?"

"Well let me clear it up for you. At my birthday celebration tomorrow I give the word and your town will be destroyed to make way for this!" he pointed at his summer home. Wes on the other hand was looking horrified. Sebastian walked up to him and slapped the house model from his hand.

"So if I were you I'd pick up some change-of-address forms on the way home", Sebastian said.

"But… but where are we supposed to live?" Wes asked.

"Um… don't know don't care, how about that?"

"Oh but wait you can't!" Wes was interrupted by two big guards blocking his path. Sebastian walked up to him.

"When I give the word your little town thingy will be… bye bye", he said and the guards dragged an angry screaming Wes out the door. Sebastian looked pleased with himself.

**Yep things were going my way.**

* * *

_wesandwarblers - There will be_


	4. Chapter 3

Part 3

**At least that's what I thought. **

Kurt was busy in his underground chambers. Busy crushing busts of Sebastian. Finn sadly had the job of both putting the busts in place as well as holding about twenty more and Kurt constantly giving him the big sledge hammer to use as well.

"How dare that spoilt little brat do this to me", Kurt yelled as he crushed another one. "Who does that ungrateful little bug think his is!" He thrust the hammer to Finn and Finn struggled to get a bust onto the pedestal. He handed the hammer to Kurt.

"Doesn't he", Kurt began but then noticed the off position of the bust. "A little to the left." Finn used his hip to push it in place and Kurt crushed it.

"Doesn't he have any idea who he's dealing with?!" Kurt yelled and crushed it. "How dare he! We practically grew up together!" He threw the hammer to Finn who caught it between his fingers.

"Well he is ungrateful", he said.

"Exactly!" Kurt shrieked as he walked around.

"But at least it's better that you take your anger out on these busts instead of the real Sebastian."

Kurt stopped walking and ran back to Finn. He gripped the bigger boy's shirt and pulled him close, making Finn drop all the busts.

"I got it Finn", Kurt said all giddy. "I got it! I will get rid of Sebastian!" he laughed.

"The real Sebastian?" Finn asked and Kurt stopped laughing and showed him.

"Of course the real Sebastian!" he yelled. "Don't you get it?! If he dies and there's no heir then _I _can take over and run the empire!"

"But… how does that work out with the fact that you got fired."

"The only ones that know it is the three of us and soon there will be only two people left."

"And I'm one of the two right?"

"To the secret lab!"

Kurt had a secret lab where he made potions and other nasty things. As well as the spray he used to keep his clothes from wrinkling and his skin creams. They had installed two levers in the door and it was a rollercoaster ride down to the lab. They stopped in front of the door that was shaped as a monster head, to scare off intruders.

"Pull the lever Finn", Kurt said and Finn pulled on the left lever. The floor underneath Kurt's feet disappeared and he screamed as he fell into the sewers:

"Wrong lever!"

"Uh oh", Finn said. Kurt soon returned with an alligator attached to his butt. He slapped it and it ran of yelping like a scared dog.

"Why do we even have that lever", Kurt asked. "Move!" he pushed Finn aside and pulled on the right lever, the right one. The door spun and they ended up in a cart.

"Please be seated and keep your hands and feet inside of the carriage", a voice said and the ride started. It didn't take long but that didn't stop Finn from enjoying it completely and Kurt to stay indifferent. But somehow when they landed they had gotten goggles, gloves and lab coats on. They high fived and hurried up to the work bench.

"So what should I do", Kurt asked. "Oh I know! I turn him into a flee, a harmless little flee. And then I put the flee in a box. And I put that box in another box. And then I mail the box to myself. And when it arrives muahahahaha I crush it with a hammer! It's brilliant brilliant brilliant I say I'm a genius!" When Kurt proclaimed himself a genius he knocked over a vial and the conten hit a flower. The flower died immediately. Kurt and Finn stared at it and then Kurt grinned.

"But to save postage costs", he said. "I can just poison him." Finn grinned and Kurt handed him the bottle with poison.

"Take this Finn", he said. "Ooooh do you feel the power."

"Oh yeah", Finn said. "Crystal clear."

"Our moment of triump approaches", Kurt said and laughed evilly. "It's dinner time!" And for some reason when she said that there were thunder and lightning everywhere.

* * *

Kurt came to Finn's dining room just as Finn was lighting the candles on the table. Kurt had dressed in his nicest suit. A purple suit with a black shirt and a white scarf. Finn was wearing his usual uniform. A red, black and white one. Kurt smiled at him when he arrived.

"So is everything prepared for tonight", Kurt asked.

"Yes", Finn answered happily. "We'll start with my famous spinach rolls and then I was thinking chicken and-"

"Not the dinner", Kurt said calmly. "You _know_."

"Oh right the poison, the poison intended for Sebastian, also the poison to kill Sebastian, Sebastian's poisonous drink."

Kurt's face was nearly red in annoyance.

"That poison", Finn asked.

"Yes that poison", Kurt snapped.

"It's been taken care of", Finn said and showed Kurt a small vial.

"Perfect!" Kurt said. "With this in his drink it will only take a sip and then he'll be dead before desert!"

"Which is sad because it will be amazing."

That's when the guest of honor arrived. As usual he kicked in the door to announce his presence. Why he did that nobody knew because it only ruined the doors and how hard is it to just open a door? Everyone was so used to it that the most people didn't even jump. Sebastian wasn't wearing his crown right now, it made his head hurt sometimes and he didn't want to spill food on his other golden things, his golden belt, his necklace or rings. He didn't even want to risk his cloak.

"Boom bam baby bring on the food", Sebastian said as he enter. "The king of hunger is in the house!" He sat down and put both of his feet on the table. He scratched his nose and looked at Kurt.

"So not angry about getting fired?" he asked.

"Not in the least", Kurt said between clenched teeth in a faked happy smile. "Finn will you get the emperor a drink."

"Sure", Finn said and then realized what it meant and winked at Kurt. "Oh _right_."

He walked over to the mini bar and started to prepare a drink. He poured the best wine he could find into a goblet and added the poison. He also poured no poisonous drinks for himself and Kurt, but he made sure to put them a bit from Sebastian's so that he wouldn't give someone the wrong drink. He walked up to Sebastian with the tray and offered him the poisoned drink. But before Sebastian could take it he sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" he asked.

"Oh no!" Finn exclaimed and ran to the kitchen as fast as he could. Leaving Kurt and Sebastian to sit at the table. There was an awkward silence. Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other. Sebastian started playing with his fork.

"He seems… nice", he said.

"Well he is", Kurt said.

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"Is he interested in girls?"

"Um haven't asked."

"Saved!" Finn declared and arrived with the spinach rolls.

"Nicely done", Sebastian said.

"Oh good work Finn you're such a good boy", Kurt said and Finn put the plate on the table.

"Careful they're warm", he said and started to dish them out, to Kurt's annoyance. Finn had totally forgotten about the drink.

"Uh hum", Kurt said but Finn didn't catch it. "Uh hum Finn! The emperor wants his drink."

"Oh right", Finn said happily and then winked. "Oh _right_." Kurt rolled his eyes, could Finn be any more obvious? But still Sebastian didn't seem to notice. Could he be anymore clueless? Finn turned to the tray with the drinks and found that he had no idea which one held the poisonous one. He took the drinks away and headed over to the mini bar to mix a new one. But to his horror he found there was no more poison left.

"Finny is everything alright", Sebastian asked.

"Um yeah the drinks were a bit cold uh I mean warm", Finn said while he poured all the vine into a vase that he had emptied on flowers and water. He mixed the vine and poured three drinks. He returned to the table and handed them each a glass.

"By the way did you see the sky today", he asked. "Talk about blue!"

"Yes Finn, very pretty", Kurt said and grabbed his glass. As did Sebastian and Finn. "A toast for the emperor. Long live Sebastian!"

Sebastian grinned and drank at once but Finn mimed to Kurt to not drink because there was poison in it. Kurt hurriedly poured the wine into the cactus beside him. Finn pretended to drop his goblet onto the floor. Sebastian finished his and grinned at Kurt.

"Yummy", he said and his head dropped onto the plat. Kurt laughed triumphantly.

"Good job Finn", he said.

"Oh that's nothing they are so easy, I'll give you the recipe", Finn replied, thinking Kurt talked about the spinach rolls.

"Now let's get rid of the body."

But then to the surprise of the two Sebastian sat up again.

"Where were we", he asked. Kurt stared at him.

"We uh were just toasting for your long ear…" he stopped himself when Sebastian's ears grew long. "Uh long _years_ as a ruler to come." Finn was staring between the two in confusion. Sebastian grinned and started rambling on and on about how he had let Kurt go because he was too inexperienced and girly to be the wise man it took to be an advisor for Sebastian. Sebastian needed someone used to the world and that only saw his needs and no one else's. While he rambled his neck grew long and he his face turned strange. He also got a hoof. Kurt knew the situation had to be dealt with and motioned for Finn to handle it. Kurt had taken two pieces of broccoli and was knocking one onto the other repeatedly. Finn watched him in confusion.

"More broccoli?" he asked his stepbrother and Kurt shook his head and rammed his fist into his open palm. Now Finn got it and walked up to Sebastian and hit him over the head with the bowl of broccoli. Kurt ran up to the seat.

"What a llama?!" he shrieked. "but he was supposed to die!"

"Yeah weird", Finn said and rubbed his chin. Kurt's face was red when he turned to his step brother.

"May I see the bottle", he asked through clenched teeth. Finn handed it to him. Kurt noticed that the label had rolled down so that it looked like a skull. He rolled it back up and saw what it was.

"This isn't poison", he told Finn through clenched teeth. "It's llama extract!" at extract he screamed and threw the bottle at Finn. The bottle bounced off and Kurt kept screaming and hit on his own head in frustration.

"To my defense I must say those bottles look to much alike", Finn said. "You should change their labels."

"Get him out of the city and finish the job!" Kurt yelled.

"But what about dinner?"

"Finn this is rather important", Kurt said a bit calmer.

"But dessert."

Kurt opened his mouth to object.

"Well we could eat that", he said.

"And coffee", Finn suggested happily.

"Yes yes a quick cup of coffee", Kurt said before his face turned red and he yelled: "Then you take him out of the town and finish the job!"

* * *

_wesandwarblers - Don't doubt it ;)_


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

When night had fallen over the town a backdoor to the palace opened and out came Finn carrying a big red-

**Guess where I am, that's right in the bag.**

Sebastian go away. Finn is sneaking around making-

**Ew is he trying to make his own theme music? Big, dumb and tone deaf. I am so glad I was unconscious for all of this.**

Just shut up. Finn had to hide a few times. But his way of hiding consisted in standing pressed up against a wall and saying: "Aaaaaaaah" until the people had moved on. But he soon got to the river leading out of the city. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching before he dumped the sack into the water. It floated a bit and he smirked.

"Mission accomplished", he said and was about to leave when he realized something. There was a big waterfall at the end of the river. Sebastian would surely die. It had been the plan all along to kill him but… Finn's mom had taught him at an early age to not hurt others that were smaller and weaker than him. And Sebastian was, especially now. He bit his lip in thought. Should he save him or not? Murder or save? The sack drifted further down the stream.

"You're not just gonna let him die like that, are you?" a voice asked and on his left shoulder a small person appeared. He had blonde hair, big lips and blue eyes, he wore a robe, above his head was a halo and he held a harp in his hand.

"My shoulder angel", Finn said.

"Don't listen to him", a second voice said and on his right shoulder a little guy dressed in a red devil suit, with a trident in his hand. He had dark eyes and a Mohawk. "He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that _rocks_."

"Pft you need to get a grip now", the angel said.

"_You _get a grip."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You infinity."

The shoulder angel growled. With a small poof the trident in the devil's hand disappeared and he got a list instead and glasses.

"Listen up, big guy", he said. "I got three good reasons why you should just walk away. Number one. _Look_ at that guy! He's got that sissy stringy music thing."

"For the thousandth time. It's a _harp_, and you _know_ it." The angel growled.

"Oh, right. That's a harp, and that _dress?_"

"Robe!"

"Reason number two. Look what I can do. Ha-ha, ha!" The little devil made a one-armed handstand. Finn looked at him in confusion.

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"No, no. He's got a point", the angel said and looked deep in thought.

"Listen, you guys. You're sort of confusing me, so, uh, be gone... or, uh, y'know, however I get rid of you guys."

"That'll work", the devil said.

The two sides of his consciousness disappeared and Finn thought more about the situation. Then he made up his mind and ran after the sack. He tried to catch it but it slipped from his hands a few time. He finally managed to get it and when he did it was just by the waterfall. To see it's magnificent height we need to pull back… um a bit more, more, more… ah perfect. See it's as tall as the mountain and-

**Why show some monkey and some disgusting bug? Can we get back to me?**

Speaking of bugs… but okay. Finn was running around in town whispering to himself about what to do. What could happen and so on. He had gotten to the market place.

"What should I do", he whispered. "What should I do, what should I do with the body?" While he asked this he tripped on a cat and dropped the sack. The sack ended up, after a series of tumbles and bumps, on a cart belonging to Wes. Wes sighed.

"How will I tell everyone", he asked himself and patted his pet llama and started to lead her through the crowd. Now Finn had realized he'd dropped the sack and he saw it on the cart that belonged to Wes.

"Oh no", he said and started to fight his ways through the crowd. "Hey! Hello! Excuse me, sorry ma'am. Hey stop you with the wa…"

He trailed off when he realized the guy was gone.

"Uh oh… this isn't good", Finn mumbled. "This is how you get nightmares."

He looked around in fright before hurrying back home.

* * *

While he walked towards his village Wes kept thinking about his home. His home was a rather big village. You had to travel through the jungle for many hours to get there. Wes had been born in the village, son of the chief. But although the empire never were in war there sometimes came robbers to the villages. During such a robbery 12 years ago Wes' father and older brother had been killed. His mother had passed away earlier. After just one night of battles and fires Wes had become chief at the age of 13.

Everyone listened to him out of kindness at first, but as the years passed that kindness had turned to respect instead. Wes was a wise and strong leader. He was just and fair and loved by everyone. He didn't leave alone in that house though. The same night he lost his father and older brother a boy that was 5 years old and a girl that was 11 lost their families and homes. Wes let them move in with him because he was not going to send orphans away.

The girl he sooner married because as they year passed they both felt their feelings of friendship turn deeper and turn into that of love. Wes smiled as he remembered their wedding. One of the happiest days in his life.

That little boy was still living with them, his name was Thad and he was their little brother. Thad had lost his whole family in the raid and Wes had been the only one able to calm him down. The boy was shy and small, but strong.

The trio weren't the only ones living in the house. They had taken in three orphans that had been found at the outskirts of the village, abandoned. They were now 6, 7, and 8 years old but when Wes and Thad found them in the fields they were 1, 2 and 3.

Wes loved his little family and as he rounded the last part of jungle he saw his home. He sighed and smiled. He was still saddened though, knowing that all the good people he knew in the village and his family would stand without a home tomorrow. How could the emperor be so stupid that he wanted to destroy the village that gave the most crops? Trained the best llamas? That hadn't done anything to anyone? Why? It was madness and the only comfort Wes could get from knowing what was about to happen was that the emperor would suffer as well. Food would be scarcer. People will complain and the emperor be overthrown. It was a small comfort. But Wes was going to fight tooth and nail to keep the village standing tomorrow. He would ask his fellow Warblers for help.

After the raid Wes' first priority was to make sure the village was safe should raiders ever come again. So Wes had formed a guard squad. Wes could fight, when he was 12 but now he was a warrior. Raiders came sometimes but Wes and his Warblers held them at bay. They were under command of his friends Hunter and David. The Warblers were every strong man and woman that wanted to protect their home. Wes never forced anyone to join. They had to want it. They only accepted people older than 16. Thad was a Warbler as was Wes' wife, Sunshine. Her nickname was Sunshine Corazon because she was Wes' heart. Wes was walking the last part up to his house and he could already hear the laughter from his family. Wes smiled, coming home always made him happy.

* * *

"Okay, okay Chris stand still", Sunshine told seven year old Chris. The little boy with his black hair and big dark eyes was bouncing happily on his place.

"Mom both you and I know he can't have grown so it shows after just two minutes!" Luke objected. Chris closed his eyes and stretched.

"Oh my what you've grown", Sunshine said, marking the doorpost where Chris' hair reached as it was standing up.

"What?!" Luke asked and stood beside his brother. "Now it's my turn! Mommy measure me!" Thad was watching them with a small smile and then lifted his head. And whistled so that the younger boys would look up. Chris did.

"Daddy's home!" Chris screamed happily and Luke noticed as well. Both boys ran as fast they could towards Wes. Thad followed at a slower pace and Sunshine got up and lifted a sleeping John up as well. Wes grinned when his kids ran up to him.

"Hi", he said and hoisted Luke onto the back of their pet llama Misty. He then bent down and scooped Chris onto his arm. Thad smiled at the scene. He also saw Wes as his dad even though Wes wasn't that much older than him. Wes smiled at him and gave him a one armed hug.

"Daddy I ate a bug today!" Chris said happily.

"Ah mommy has been baking again I hear", Wes said. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I heard that!" Sunshine said as she walked up to them. "Now everybody move, lady with a baby coming through."

"M'no baby", John grumbled. Wes smiled and kissed his forehead and then kissed his wife.

"Daddy look look!" Chris said and ran up to the door, Luke followed. Thad took Misty's reins so that Wes could carry John.

"How is he", Wes whispered to his wife.

"His fever is still high and he's sleepy", she explained. "He can't keep anything but brew down. But I don't think it's catchy because Luke and Chris are just as energetic as always."

Wes looked at the sleeping boy on his arm. He looked so pale and small. No one knew how John got sick and no one around knew what was wrong. Nothing anyone seemed to do was helping. Sadly it meant they hadn't found a cure yet. But the good news was that he didn't seem to get worse. But he didn't get better either. Wes sighed. How would John handle things if they were forced to move tomorrow?

"Daddy look I'm growing so much!" Chris called from the doorpost and Wes smiled. "I'm as tall as you were when you were me!"

Wes smiled and looked at the doorpost. His father had always marked his height there and his father before him. Six generations could be seen on that doorpost.

"Yes you sure are", Wes said fondly.

"Okay boys I told you that you could stay up until daddy came home", Sunshine said. "Now say night night."

"Do we have to", Luke and Chris asked in chorus and looked at Wes. Pouting and giving him their best puppy eyes. Not as great as Thad's had been at the same age but pretty damn close. Wes grinned slyly.

"No you can stay up", he said and put his arm around Sunshine. "Mommy and I will just sit here all night and talk about how much we love each other. Right darling? Godgie godgie goo."

"YUCK!" the smaller kids said when their parents made those noises. Thad laughed.

"Come on guys I'll tell you a story", he said.

"Yay goodnight!" the two cheered and ran off. Thad gently took John from Wes and headed upstairs with the kids, so that his friends/parents could talk.

"So what did the emperor want?" Sunshine asked when all the kids were out of there. Wes bit his lip, he had two seconds to figure out a good response.

"Uh, you know what?", he said. "He uh he couldn't see me."

"Couldn't see you? Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's just rude!"

"Well, he is the emperor. I'm sure he's busy."

"No no no no. Emperor or not you just don't do that. If it were me, I'd march right back there and _demand _to see him. You know I would!"

"Sweetie, sweetie, think of Johnny."

"Wes he's fine for now, but even if he wasn't, I'd give that guy a piece of my mind. That kind of behavior just, just..." She made some grimaces before growling. Then she sighed and hurried to the kitchen.

"I gotta go wash something", she said. Wes smiled as he watched her go and Thad came down the stairs. Wes smiled at him.

"Is everything okay?" Thad asked.

"Not really", Wes said. "Thad do me a favor."

"Sure", Thad said and Wes put an arm around his shoulders and they headed outside.

"Get your poncho and gather the Warblers", Wes said.

"Why?"

"Just do it please?"

"Okay", Thad said and smiled. "Will you come?"

"Soon I just have to take Misty in first."

"Okay", Thad said and hurried inside to get his poncho and then ran off. Wes smiled as he watched him. He himself ran up and down this mountain so many times in his life and his kids were supposed to do it too. But tomorrow there would be no more village… no more home. With a heavy sigh Wes led Misty around the house to her stable. He patted her head gently before sitting down on a bench with a heavy, sad sigh.

**Uh, excuse me. Two seconds here. I'm the one in the cart, remember? This story is about me.**

**(Circles the bag on the cart where he is****.)**

**Not him.**

**[****Crosses out Wes****]**

**Okay, we're clear? All right, we're gonna move ahead. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**[****Exits; returns to scribble over Wes; realizes he's still visible, chuckles, then gets kicked out****]**

Wes sighed again and got up to unload the cart. That's when he notices a red bag he hadn't seen before. He hadn't put it there. Then there was the other thing… it was _moving_.

"What the…" Wes walked up to it and opened it. He looked inside. "Oh my."

Out of the sack came a llama with fur on his neck, head and tail. The rest of his fur was a darker shade of brown. The poor thing looked disoriented. Wes smiled kindly and patted its neck.

"Where'd you come from, little guy?" Wes asked kindly.

"No... touchy", the llama replied. Now Wes wasn't a superstitious guy but talking llamas… there had to be something wrong. He backed up hurriedly.

"Demon llama!" he screamed. The llama now looked fully awake.

"Demon llama?" it asked in fright. "Where?"

It turned around and saw Misty. Misty "screamed" in fright… as did the demon llama.

"Aaah!" it screamed and flew out of the sack. It tried to run on two legs but fell and tumbled into a wall. Wes moved closer slowly.

"Okay demon llama take it easy", he said. "I don't wish you any harm."

"Wha… what's ya babbling…", the demon llama said and got itself right-side-up. "Wait a minute I recognize you. You're that whine redneck." That's when it dawned on Wes. He knew that voice.

"Emperor Sebastian?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah", Sebastian answered with a mocking tone. "Who did you think you were talking to?"

"Um... How did... uh... you don't... _look_ like the emperor."

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?"

Wes didn't know how to explain it to him so he held his fingers up.

"Do this", he said and wiggled his fingers.

"What is this, some little game you country folk like to play?" Sebastian asked with a roll of his eyes but then he tried to wiggle his fingers only to realize they clattered together. He gasped and looked at them, realizing he had hoofs. He gasped in fear.

"It can't be!" he exclaimed. "I…" he ran up to the pond and looked down and saw that he was a llama.

"Ahh!" he screamed and Wes tried to hush him. "My face! My beautiful, beautiful face! I'm an ugly, stinky llama! Wah-hah-hah! Llama face!" Sebastian then tried to get up but that only resulted in him falling and he wailed.

"I don't remember!" he wailed. "I don't remember anything! But wait a minute. I remember _you._" He pointed at Wes. "I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house is, and then you got mad at me. Oh! And you turned me into a llama!" He pointed at Wes again, accusingly.

"What?" Wes said. "No, I did not."

"Yes, and then you kidnapped me!"

"Why would I kidnap a llama?"

"I have no idea. You're the criminal mastermind here, not me.

"What?!"

"You're right. We have to forget the mastermind part. Let's go."

Sebastian got up and by leaning on the fence he started to drag himself down the road. But Wes hung back, thinking about this turn of events.

"Hey, small fry", Sebastian called. "I wanna get out of this body. Wouldn't you? Now let's go."

Wes looked at him and said coldly.

"Build your summerhouse somewhere else", he said.

"Are you gonna start nagging about that again", Sebastian asked and dragged himself back to Wes.

"I can't let you go back unless you change your mind and build your summerhouse somewhere else."

Sebastian gave him a tired look.

"I got a little secret for you" he said. "Come here. No, closer."

Wes leaned in closely and Sebastian roared in his ear:

"I don't make deals with peasants!"

"Well then I can't help you", Wes said calmly.

"Oh? Then you will regret it. When I get back home and back into my body I will make sure your village is destroyed, you and your friends executed as traitors and then I will come back here and build my summerhouse. And every day I will lay in my pool and look out over these hills. _My _hills and happily think of how the smelly peasants that lived here are now gone _forever_."

Sebastian started to walk down the hill. Wes felt anger build up in him. If Sebastian returned that would happen. But he had no right! There were children here. They would die! Wes saw the rope on his cart and took it. He made a noose. Sebastian walked happily but then he got something around his neck, a rope.

"What the-" was all he got out before he was pulled back towards that peasant. "Help! Help help!"

Wes rolled his eyes and managed to get a hold of the muzzle he used as a llama tamer when the llama would bite. He managed to get it onto Sebastian and then started to drag him towards the stable.

"Wes what on earth are you doing?" Sunshine asked and watched him from the door to the house.

"Nothing nothing", Wes said calmly. "Just taking in a llama to be trained from a neighboring village."

"Oh that's good", Sunshine said and walked up to them. "He's a beauty."

Sebastian tried to head-butt her and kick her.

"Oh but feisty", she said and took the whip. "Don't you make me use this."

Sebastian ran into the stables in fright.

"Wow", Sunshine said. "Well hurry up, the Warblers are gathering so…"

"On my way love", Wes said and got Misty into the stable as well. He closed the door and looked at Sebastian who was glaring at him.

"You deserve it", Wes said. "You keep treating people around you like animals working for you, as trash and as nothing. Let's see how you like being treated like an animal… and actually _work_ for food."

"…." Sebastian yelled but his words came out all muffled.

"Sleep well _your highness_", Wes said with a mock bow and left.

'_When I get out of here you are dead_', Sebastian thought as Wes closed the door. He looked out the window and saw Wes walk up to someone and the two put their arms around each other and headed down the mountain. Sebastian glared at them. He would have his revenge!

* * *

_I forgot to tell that I don't own the main plot... well the part that isn't AU. This story is based on the Emperor's New Groove._

_wesandwarblers - The Disney movie. Yes._


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

Wes and Thad reached the Warblers' headquarters after a bit. The room was packed and they all wore the navy blue ponchos with red edges. Wes as the leader of the village as well as head Warbler had thicker lines of red than the others and as soon as he entered he was greeted happily. Everyone knew of his summons to the emperor. They pulled up the tables to make one big table and took their seats.

"So what's up Wes", Hunter his second in command asked. "Why did you gather us all this late?"

"Well", Wes said and sat down. "When I was in town I heard rumors about the emperor…"

"What kind of rumors", David asked. Along with Hunter he ran the Warblers when Wes wasn't able to.

"Rumors about the emperor wanting to demolish our village."

"What?!"

"How dare he?!"

"He can't do that!"

"This is an outrage!"

"It's a scandal!"

"You mock us sir!"

Wes had to smile. He knew the last one was Thad, it was his catch phrase. He had been saying it since he was just a tini-tiny squirt. Wes held his hand up and all sound finished.

"We need to be on the lookout and be extra suspicious to anyone that looks as if they are working for the emperor."

"How will we notice?" Trent asked.

"Well", Wes said calmly. "The guards at the palace have painted their bodies, half of their body is blue and the other red."

"Wow… I thought soldiers were supposed to blend in", Rock said. Wes shrugged.

"So the emperor might attack us", Thad asked and Wes nodded. "Are you going to tell mom?"

"She's so worried about Johnny that I don't want to worry her with that right now." Everyone nodded in understanding. John was always a sweet and happy little boy and it hurt them all to see him so sick. They continued the meeting for a bit longer, making plans. The next morning they would sending Jeff and Nick out to scout for soldiers at first light. Scout for soldiers. Wes doubted it though. With Sebastian in his stables the chances of an attack was small but you never knew.

* * *

Wes woke up the next morning at first light. He wanted to wish Nick and Jeff good luck as the two young men left to scout for enemies. Then Wes walked into the stables and watched Sebastian and Misty sleep. Wes smiled and gave Msty hay and water. He took a knife and placed pieces of apple in a bowl and put it by Sebastian. The emperor was deep asleep and Wes had to smile. When being quiet and still the brat wasn't as annoying as yesterday. Wes knew he'd have to set him loose. The guilt was eating at him. Maybe tonight. It depended on how horrible Sebastian would act today.

* * *

After breakfast Wes and Thad were going to work in the fields. Wes told everyone to stay out of the stables because there was a mean and aggressive llama there that they were taking care of. Luke and Chris promised to stay away. Sunshine smiled. She was sitting in a rocking chair with John on her lap. The little boy was shivering and sniffling quietly. Wes sighed. It had been a hard night. John was hurting and coughing so bad he woke the other two. Wes and Sunshine had taken turns sitting with him in the rocking chair. Wes could see that Sunshine had been crying as well and he kissed her forehead lovingly, supporting her with his love.

* * *

Sebastian yawned, well as much as he could because he couldn't really open his mouth. He saw the apple pieces in the bowl. He walked over and started eating. But he was going to have a say with the stupid peasant when he got out of here. He had to. He just had to… outwit the guy.

'_It won't be hard_', he thought. '_He's just a stupid peasant and I'm the emperor. And as such I'm rewarded with a higher intellect._' The door opened and Wes entered. He looked at Sebastian.

"Your highness", he said with a mock bow. "I hope you slept well."

Sebastian glared at him and kicked the stable door. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Okay look if you behave today I will let you go tonight", Wes said and Sebastian looked at him. "_But_ there's one thing you should know."

Sebastian looked at him curiously.

"If you talk to anyone besides me… I will tell everyone what you planned to do with our village… then I'll let you go and everyone will know who you reall are."

Sebastian looked confused but then realized that he was at the top of the mountain. He would have to travel down the road through the middle of the village. He would never make it down alive. He glared at Wes, a death glare. Wes just shook his head and walked over to Misty.

"Come on girl we have work to do", he said. The llama looked almost happy and Sebastian snorted. Work. Such a silly word.

"Wes", he heard someone call and he craned his neck to see behind Wes. But Wes made sure he couldn't see.

"Coming", he called to whoever it was that called. Then he turned to Sebastian. "Remember _your highness_. Not. A. Word."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as the guy left and looked outside. He saw him put his arm around someone's shoulder and the two walked down the mountain. Sebastian snorted in a mocking way before laying down again.

* * *

He woke up later when he heard laughter from outside. He walked up to the window and looked outside. He saw a woman and three small children. Two of them were playing with a ball and the third… he looked sick. Sebastian shrugged. People got sick all the time. Suddenly the two kids playing cheered and ran out of sight. Sebastian heard laughter a laughter that to his ears sounded very beautiful. He tried to get a glimpse of whoever it was that laughed.

"What are you doing home?" the woman called.

"Misty has hurt her leg so Wes asked me to bring the other llama", the voice from that morning called back. Wait what other llama? There was only one llama in here.

'_Oh no_', he thought. '_No no no no no this can't be happening._'

Then he saw Misty being led inside and he got a glimpse of the boy who's voice he heard. Sebastian stared. The boy was short, much shorter than he used to be when he was human. His eyes were dark and he had an amazing smile. Sebastian had never seen a boy so beautiful in his whole life. The boy led Misty into her pen and patted her head.

"Dad will come and have a look at you soon", he said and then turned to Sebastian. "Hi there fella. Dad… Wes said that you are a bit feisty but you won't bite me right?"

Sebastian shook his head and the boy chuckled.

"As if you even understood that", he said.

"I understand you perfectly", Sebastian wanted to say but he knew what Wes would do if he spoke. The boy came closer and Sebastian started to panic. What should he do? What should he do? He ran around in his pen for a bit before lifting his front legs onto the gate and gave the boy his most flirty look. The boy just gaped.

"Wow", he said and Sebastian felt smug.

'_Now he's in my power._'

"Dad said you were feisty… but he forgot to say crazy."

**That boy has no clue about what crazy is. His father is crazy I'm the emperor and when I get back to my body he will know that I-**

Just got shut down.

**Shut up. After that Angel-**

Angel?

**_Angel_**** put some stupid rope to my muzzle and led me out of the stable. Bringing me to a place known as-**the fields-**hell.**

* * *

_So sorry for the long wait but I haven't had time to write. I'm helping my mom renovate her house._


	7. Chapter 6

_I'm not dead! But I'm not fully back. I'm really sorry you guys had to wait this long for an update. But it's not my fault. I helped my mom renovate her home and was "dead" whenever I got time off so I just slept and relaxed. Then when we were finally done I got the effing flu! Still have it but today I managed to cut through my foggy brain to write this. Sorry for the long wait. When i'm better I will update more regulary._

* * *

Part 6

Sebastian looked around while they walked down the only road in the village. He saw lots of kids playing and women sowing, weaving or doing other assignments. He did have to stop though when he walked past what looked like a training center. In it young blonde woman and a dark haired woman were instructing boys and girls in how to fight. Sebastian stared at the two women.

They were sparring and Sebastian was sure he had seen one of them before. The dark haired girl was dressed in pants and a white tunic. Over it she wore leather armor. She was armed with a long knife and a whip. The blonde was wearing what looked light tights as well as a knee long skirt with a slits in it so that she could move. Her shirt was pink and she only wore shoulder pads and breast plate. She was using twin swords as she fought the dark haired girl. The dark haired girl let her long locks fly free and the blonde had a ponytail.

"Amazing right", the boy said and Sebastian looked at him, realizing that they had both stopped moving. "That blonde girl is Brittany and the dark deadly beauty… that just won is Santana."

Santana had just won. She'd managed to use the whip so it twirled around Brittany's legs. Brittany fell to the ground and had a knife to her throat. Sebastian remembered where he'd seen Santana now.

_"And let me guess you have a great personality."_

He gulped. He had offended her? Brittany got up and was about to walk away when Santana used her whip again. It wrapped itself around Brittany's waist and Santana pulled her back. Brittany grinned and the two girls did something Sebastian had never seen before. They kissed. His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. The boy beside him grinned and gently patted his head. Brittany and Santana broke apart and Brittany turned to the students. Santana headed towards the fence to pick up her poncho. It was navy blue and had a red edge. When she saw Thad she smiled.

"Thaddeus tell your 'daddy' that I'm still pissed at him", she said.

"Sani he didn't know you were at the palace or you would've been allowed to hitch a ride back with him", the boy, Thaddeus, said with a laugh. "How did it go by the way?"

"Perfect", Santana said. "He didn't choose me so I can be with my Britt _but_ he was so horrible about it. He said to me: 'And let me guess you have a great personality'. I don't have a great personality!"

"You have an epic personality."

"Exactly!"

"He just doesn't see it."

"Wow ain't you the charmer."

"Dream on Sani."

She blew him a kiss before winking in a flirty way. Sebastian felt his eyes and ears go green… well not literally but you know. Thad chuckled and pulled on the rope, leading Sebastian towards the field while-

**What does that "epic personality" have that I don't?! I'm rich. I'm famous. I'm the emperor. I'm hot. I'm-**

A llama.

**Shut up.**

Nope. Now as I was saying. Thad was leading Sebastian towards the fields and on the way Sebastian had the time to take in the people around him. Young, old… women, men, boys, girls… and everyone seemed happy. Without the things that Sebastian had. Without much money, fame, power, butlers, chefs, theme song guys and other things. But they still seemed happy. And everyone seemed to know Thad because everyone waved at him. But what bothers Sebastian the most was all the kids that kept running around them. He groaned mentally as they ran around him and patted him. Thad waved them off after a bit and they soon reached the fields.

* * *

Thad led him over the mud and up to a place where Wes was waiting. Sebastian had no idea what kind of contraption Wes was standing at. But judged by the smug look on Wes' face… Sebastian knew it was nothing fun.

"Here he is d-Wes", Thad said. "I thought you said he was a wicked wild thing."

"He is", Wes said and took the rope and Sebastian glared at him.

"He was nice to me."

"That's because you're too sweet to be mean to!" a voice said behind Thad and he was lifted off the ground and tickled. Sebastian glared daggers at the young man, older than himself and Thad, with light brown hair and green eyes. Thad was laughing and it was like music to his ears but **this stupid muscle man was the one doing it and not me! What did he have that I don't?!**

Compassion and a sense of morals?

**For your information I'm very compassionate.**

Oh really?

**Yes for example I don't tell you that your haircut is ugly.**

Hey!

**Or that your style of clothing makes you look like a boy.**

Hey!

**Or that the style you have makes you look like a fairytale creature from the 60's.**

Oi!

**See I don't say things like that. *passes out after getting hit in the head with a book***

Now that we're rid of that thing let's continue. It soon became clear to the emperor what it was what they wanted him to do. He saw other llamas and alpacas pulling similar contraptions around. Cutting the crops while other boys, girls, men and women walked behind and gathered the things up. Surely they couldn't mean for him to pull that thing.

"Are you sure that llama can pull the cutter Wes?" the man that had picked Thad up asked. Thad was now on his feet and was putting Sebastian in the harness that would be used to pull the cutter.

"Why wouldn't he Hunter?" Wes asked.

"He's very scrawny."

'_Scrawny?!_' Sebastian thought and looked highly offended. Thad laughed and Wes smiled softly.

"I'm sure that he's stronger than he looks", Thad said. "Come on Hunter let's get back to work."

"Oki doki", Hunter said and lifted Thad over his shoulder, ignoring protests, and carrying Thad away. Sebastian watched them go longingly. He didn't even notice that he was strapped to that strange thing until Wes was suddenly in front of him, intending to take off his muzzle. Sebastian pulled back.

"Don't be so childish", Wes scolded and took the muzzle off. Sebastian opened his mouth. "Don't forget the deal."

Sebastian pouted and closed his mouth.

"It's more of a threat than a deal", he grumbled and Wes chuckled.

"Well now you know how I feel", he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You keep threatening about making me and everyone in this village homeless as soon as you get back home."

"I will."

"But why? Why this mountain? Why here? Why not somewhere else?"

"Why not?"

"That's the only reason?"

"Yes."

"Don't you feel bad knowing you are forcing people away from their homes _just _so that you can get a pool?"

"Not really, no."

"Don't you care at all that you are forcing old men and women, who've lived all their lives on this mountain, to move? A trip they might not even survive? Force them from the only home they have ever known and maybe force some of them to die before they get a new one?"

"Why should I care? It's not like I know them."

Wes was staring at him.

"Don't you have any emotions?!" he asked.

"Yes I do", Sebastian said and looked away from him. "Now shut up and don't talk to me unless you have something to say that will interest me."

"Okay I have something. Move."

Sebastian turned his head to look at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me."

"You want _me _to pull that _thing_?"

"That's what llamas do."

"I am _not _a llama!"

Wes looked him up and down. Sebastian gritted his teeth. Technically he was a llama, but he was not gonna let this peasant win.

"I am the emperor!" he said angrily. "The most brilliant and strong person in the empire!"

"Then put all that strength to use _your highness_", Wes mocked.

**Okay things weren't really going as I planned. This peasant was smart, witty even. It will be my pleasure to put him in shackles when I get back home. **

But he couldn't get back home.

**What are you talking about witch?**

Excuse me?!

**What are you talking about witch?**

*knocks the annoying idiot unconscious _again_*. He couldn't get back home unless Wes let him go. But Wes wouldn't let him go… unless… Sebastian cooperated. He sighed and tried to pull the thing. But nothing happened. He pulled again and nearly fell onto the ground. He heard laughter all around him and growled. He got up and pulled as hard as he could, so much his face almost turned blue. The plow moved an tiny inch. Sebastian collapsed.

"Wow very strong indeed", Wes said.

"S-shut up", Sebastian grumbled as he got up again.

"Dad is the break acting up again?" Thad asked as he hurried over.

Wes pulled on the lever to the break a few times.

"Yes", he said _innocently_. Sebastian gaped. Wes had done that on purpose! Thad walked over to Wes and they got the break working again. Thad then walked over to Sebastian and patted his neck.

"Are you sure that scruffy looking creature just wasn't too weak?" Hunter asked and Sebastian glared at him.

"No he's strong", Thad said. "Aren't you boy?"

Sebastian nodded eagerly and Thad laugh.

"Dad I think this llama is", he began and Sebastian looked smug. "Crazy." Sebastian deflated and Wes laughed. Thad scratched behind Sebastian's ear before hurrying off. Sebastian watched him with a dreamy look on his face. But was soon forced to start working again.

* * *

Sebastian worked all day and he didn't like it one bit. But it did give him time to take in the people around him. Everyone worked hard, just to get food he figured. Everyone though made sure to have some fun. In Wes' case it was humiliating Sebastian.

**See! Told you he was evil!**

But others had mud fights or just chased each other around. To Sebastian's annoyance Hunter and Thad seemed to be very close and he would bite Hunter whenever the young man came near him… which would earn him a smack from Thad. But any attention from him felt good.

* * *

The sun had started to set when Wes finally called the workers to him and they all packed up for the day. Thad, Wes and Sebastian headed back to the top of the mountain and while they walked Sebastian took in as much as he could. There were so many people living here… and so many "soldiers". He saw Santana and that other girl working a new troop already.

"Come on", Thad said and pulled on the reins. And Sebastian's attention was back at what was really important. The angel holding the reins. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He let his eyes travel all over his body. He didn't notice anything else until they reached the top of the mountain.

* * *

Wes sighed. It was late. Late at night. His family was all asleep. There had be no traces of the emperor's army. So no one knew he was here and no one was going to carry out his orders. But if he let Sebastian go back to the palace that would change. He guessed he could just keep him here forever. But… it wasn't right. What right did he to keep someone from their freedom? He sighed and got out of bed. He got dressed, kissed Sunshine softly and headed downstairs. Thad was asleep in the rocking chair with John in his arms. The little one still looked sick, sicker even but at least he was sleeping. Wes kissed both their foreheads before walking in to Luke and Chris, doing the same. He left a note saying that the new llama had escaped and that he was going out to look for it and then go see the emperor again. Like Sunshine had said he should. The kids would buy that… and she too. She had a power over him that no one else had. She actually had him wrapped around her finger, but he didn't mind one bit. It was one of the many things he liked about her.

* * *

Sebastian woke up when the door opened to the stables. Wes walked in and opened the gate to his stable. Sebastian walked outside and out the door.

"A deal's a deal", Wes said calmly. "You behaved today so I'm letting you go."

"Just like that?" Sebastian asked.

"I gave my world."

"Well let's go then", he said and started to walk.

"I never said I'd help you."

"Excuse me", Sebastian asked and walked up to him.

"I never said I'd help you get home", Wes said indifferently.

"But you can't just let me do it alone!"

"You're the emperor. Besides you're a big boy now, you can do it."

"Help me home!"

Wes smirked.

"Only if you build your summerhouse somewhere else."

"I still don't bargain with rednecks!" Sebastian yelled and Wes shrugged.

"Well then I can't help you", he said and turned his back to him.

"Fine I'll do it on my own", Sebastian said and started to leave.

"What wait no!" Wes exclaimed. "You'll get killed! There's a big jungle out there! You won't find your way on your own! There's quick sand and snakes and jaguars and poisonous spiders."

But Sebastian was ignoring him. Wes groaned and then sighed in annoyance.

"Fine", he called. "Leave. No Sebastian no Sebwille, suits me perfectly." He turned to walk back inside, to burn the note and head to bed. Then he sighed and watched the road where Sebastian had disappeared.

"You're not just gonna let him leave are you?" a voice asked and on his left shoulder a small person appeared. He had blonde hair, big lips and blue eyes, he wore a robe, above his head was a halo and he held a harp in his hand.

"Don't listen to that guy", a second voice said and on his right shoulder a little guy dressed in a red devil suit, with a trident in his hand. He had dark eyes and a Mohawk. "He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that _rocks_."

"Pft you need to get a grip now", the angel said.

"_You _get a grip."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You in-"

"I don't have time for you two today", Wes spat and hurried down the road. Sebastian wouldn't live long and he knew it. What he didn't know was that Thad watched him from the window… and decided to follow.

* * *

_Don't own anything. _


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7

Sebastian soon reached the jungle, never knowing that Wes was following him and that Thad was following Wes. As Sebastian walked he talked to himself, mostly mocking Wes and his village… well with one exception. He didn't taunt Thad at all in his little speech. But Hunter and Wes got the blunt of his taunts. Wes because he hated him and Hunter because Thad liked him. He sighed and continued towards the palace.

"Scary jungle", he grumbled to himself. "Yeah right."

He noticed a big tree with a few leaves on it.

"Oh, a leaf!" he said in mock horror. "Oh, it might attack me. Oh, it's a scary tree! I'm soooo afraid."

He scoffed and continued to walk for a bit, looking smug.

"Please", he said. "Won't ever find my way? Please! I'm the Emperor, and as such, I'm born with an innate sense of direction. Okay, where am I?"

He looked around, realizing he had no idea of where he was. Everything looked the same. All the trees had the same flowers. All the bushes and flowers as well. Had he come from that way? Or that way? Suddenly a small bug circled around his head before flying off. Only to get caught in a spider's web.

"Help me!" it squeaked in horror. "Help me! Hel-"

The spider appeard and ate the bug, spitting a leg out at Sebastian.

"Ew", Sebastian said. "Ok... that's the freakiest thing I've ever seen..."

He had to admit to himself that he was a little scared… and it only got worse when the bushes started to rustle and twigs broke. It sounded like something very big was on its way towards him. Sebastian started to quake were he stood but then the horrible creature appeared. He screamed but soon realized what it was. It was a small squirrel. Sebastian glared at it.

"What do you want", he spat.

The little animal grinned at him and held out an acorn.

"Oh for me?" Sebastian asked with mock happiness and took it. "Oh I don't know what to say!"

The squirrel looked as if it was blushing or something, but Sebastian threw the acorn into its head.

"Hit the road bucky!" he spat and stalked off while the little squirrel was rubbing his head. Sebastian turned to it and stuck his tongue out… missing that he was walking off a ledge. He fell and screamed on his way down. He bounced on a few rocks and came to a crash-landing in the middle of a small glade.

After his head stopped spinning he looked up and realized he had landed amongst a big group of sleeping jaguars. One sound and they'd wake up. The squirrel from before had noticed this and ran up to him with a smug look on his face. From out of nowhere he produced a balloon. He blew it up to full size before he constructed a balloon animal. Sebastian had no idea of what was going on… until the squirrel took a thorn from the bush he was sitting on and held it to the balloon.

*shatter*

"No oh please no", Sebastian said when he realized what was going on.

*shatter.*

"No."

"Hereitcomes."

**Squirrels can't speak. **_It sounded like if he said that in the Swedish dub so shut up! _**Swedish what?** _Anyway!_

The squirrel put the thorn to the balloon and it exploded with a loud bang. Sebastian looked around and realized that the jaguars hadn't woken up.

"HA!" he said loudly and then covered his mouth with his front hooves. The jaguars… woke up.

"H-hi?" Sebastian said… and then he ran.

* * *

He had no idea how far he ran or how long he ran for he just couldn't stop running or he would die. He ran into branches, got scratched by thorns, swallowed insects and stepped in lots and lots of nasty nasty things. But he couldn't care less. All of a sudden he had reached a ledge and there was nowhere for him to go.

"No", he whispered in fright and turned around. The jaguars were slowly creeping towards. "N-nice jaguars… c-cruel jaguars."

But before the leader could attack him there was a cracking sound from the branches above and Sebastian stared as Wes appeared from nowhere. He positioned himself between Sebastian and the wild beasts. He had a spear in his hand.

"Back off", he said and stabbed at the jaguar in the front. This swiped at his spear but Wes kept the animal back. "I said back off."

Sebastian stared in awe as the animals attacked but Wes held them at bay, that is until one of them cut his spear in two. Wes cursed and threw it aside. Then there was another sound above them and a vine fell down. Wes looked at it, then at the jaguars, then at Sebastian, then the cliff and then the vine again.

"Pardon me your highness", he said and lifted Sebastian up, gripped the vine, ran at the ledge and jumped. They free fell for a bit, while Sebastian screamed and then the vine stretched and they swung, quite fast, away from the ledge.

"No worries your highness", Wes called. "The danger is over now."

That's when a log appeared at out nowhere and they both got stuck to it, since the vine tied them to it and broke. Wes wanted to curse but he was not going to show any distress in front of Sebastian. Sebastian on the other hand… couldn't keep quiet.

"Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing", he said. "But this, to me, might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say?"

"No, no, no", Wes replied calmly. "It's... It's okay. This is all right. We can figure this out."

That's when there was a loud crack and they could feel the log starting to move.

"I hate you", Sebastian replied calmly. Then they both screamed as the log fell down towards the river below. It bounced on a few cliffs and none of them knew exactly how but for some reason they didn't die. Neither did they die after they ended up in the rushing water. They didn't get a time to catch their breath until they hit a rock, bounced and ended up in a part of the river where the water was floating slowly.

"I don't know about you", Sebastian said. "But I've had enough of excitement for one night."

"Uh oh", Wes said.

"Don't tell me, we're slipping straight towards a big waterfall."

"Yup."

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Most likely."

"Sounds like fun…" Sebastian said dryly and then they went over the edge. Wes was not able to even scream but Sebastian laughed. He laughed and that made Wes annoyed. They hit the water so hard the only thing that reached the surface… was pieces of the log.

* * *

_Don't own anything._


End file.
